This Love Kill ME
by Lovie KyuMin
Summary: ."Kau tahu hyung. Hal yang paling membahagiakan buat ku adalah saat aku bersama mu dan hal yang paling membuat ku sakit adalah saat kau marah padaku dan tak mau memaafkan ku." / Dari dulu aku tak bisa marah pada mu Kyu. Kecuali kalau suatu saat kau menyakiti ku maka aku tak akan memaafkan mu." /KyuMin YAOI/Slight KyuToria/Newbie /RnR please !/DLDR/Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lovie Kyumin

Gendre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/ compfort.

Rating : untuk saat ini T

Warning : tidak sesuai EYD, Yaoi, bagi yang gak suka Boy Love bisa klik tanda close. NO BASH NO FLEME.

Summary : Aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana selalu ada permen dan balon di samping ku. Dimana aku belum mengenak cinta serta kepedihannya. Setiap aku paksakan bibir ini tersenyum , hatiku semakin perih dan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

* * *

**This Love Kill Me**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dasar anak miskin enyalah kau dari sini kami tidak ingin bermain denga anak miskin sepertimu." Ucapan pedas itu diutarakkan kepada seorang namja kecil yang sedang berdiri takut di depan lima namja yang seumuran dengan dirinnya. Namja kecil itu terjatuh tersungkur saat seorang anak laki-laki yang agak tinggi darinya mendorongnnya. Namja kecil itu meringis sakit merasakkan perih di sikunnya akibat bergesekkan dengan batu kerikil di dekta sungai.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian tidak mau bermain dengan ku? Hiks..." namja yang mendorongnya tadi mendekat dan menarik kuat rambut anak kecil tadi. Namja kecil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Bukankah sudah kami katakkan kami paling anti dengan anak miskin seperti mu. Menjijikkan !" setelahnnya mereka pergi meninggalkan anak kecil tadi dengan tangisaannya yang memilukkan.

"Hiksss,,, apa masalahnya kalau aku anak miskin? Aku ingin bermain juga bersama dengan kalian hiks..." Namja kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya antara kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit di sikunnya tak sebanding sakit di hatinnya.

"Gweanchana?" Namja kecil yang menangis tadi merasakan tepukkan halus di pundaknya. Ia mendongak dan menatap seorang anak tersenyum kepadannya. Anak itu menyamakan posisinnya.

"Ah kau berdarah. Apa yang terjadi?" yang ditanya hanya diam dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya kepada anak yang baru ditemuinnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita obati luka mu kalau tidak di obati maka akan terjadi infeksi." Namja yang agak muda darinya itu menarik tangan namja kecil tadi.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan ambigu itu keluar dari bibir mungil namja kecil yang menangis tadi. Namja yang menarik tangannya tampak menoleh kebelakang tanpa mau menjawab karena ia tak mengerti maksud namja kecil itu. Namja kecil itu menatap namja tadi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kau tak lari bukankah anak kaya seperti mu tidak ingin bermain dengan ku?" yang ditannya hanya tersenyum dan tetap menarik tangan namja kecil tadi. Namja kecil itu tampak menurut saja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu, aku lihat kau anak yang manis dan sepertinnya aku ingin bermain dengan mu." Namja kecil itu melototkan matannya tak percaya dan selanjutnnya terlihat senyum bahagia yang terlukis di bibir pinkish itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sakit?" namja kecil itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Ah ya, nama mu siapa?"

"Nama ku Lee Sungmin dan kau?"

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kau belum menjawab pertannyaan ku tadi."

"Soal apa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Soal kau menangis di dekat sungai tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengobati luka Sungmin dengan penuh hati-hati. sungmin tampak berfikir dan wajahnnya berubah menjadi sendu kembali.

"Mereka tak mau bermain denganku. Alasannya mereka tak mau bermain dengan orang miskin." Pelupuk mata Sungmin sudah bermbun. Kyuhyun menghentikkan mengobati luka Sungmin. memasukkan obat-obatannya kedalam sebuah tas.

"Mereka sungguh jahat. Bukankah pertemanan itu tak memandang status sosial." Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, kau tak punya teman?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada tapi temanku itu sudah pindah. Dan sekarang aku tak punya teman lagi." Sungmin mendudukkan wajahnnya sedih.

"Yak ! kenapa kau sedih tenang saja aku akan menjadi teman mu. Aku akan melindungi mu dari orang-orang jahat."Ujarnnya meyakinkan. Sungmin tersenyum dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Jeongmal? Kau mau menjadi teman ku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan kelingkinngya di depanSungmin.

"Yeah kita teman." Mereka menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka Dan setelahnya mereka tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa eomma meninggalkan Minnie hiks... Minnie tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini hanya eomma yang Minnie punya tapi kenapa eomma meninggalkan Minnie terlebih dahulu Hikss..tak bisakah eomma menunggu Minnie besar dan membahagiakkan eomma Hiks.." Sungmin menangis terisak di depan sebuah foto yang menampak kan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hari ini mungkin hari paling menyedihkan buat Sungmin. karena sang eomma sosok yang melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinnya telah berpulang akibat penyakit jantung yang diidapnya. Prosesi pemakaman sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Namun, namja kecil itu tak sedikitpun meninggalkan makam sang eomma ia masih terisak di sana.

"Sungminnie, sudah lah sebaiknnya kau pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun, ia dengan senatiasa menemani sahabatnya itu. Mendengar kabar eomma Sungmin meninggal Kyuhyun langsung saja menemui Sungmin dan meninggalkan tugas-tugasnnya di sekolah.

Sungmin menggeleng ia tak ingin pulang ia masih merindukkan eommanya."Aniyo Kyunnie. Minnie tidak mau pulang Minnie ingin tetap di sini."Kekuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap perlahan punggung nya.

"Aku juga sedih Minnie melihat kau sedih. Kalau kau tetap disini kau akan sakit." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak ! aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi Kyunnie kalau eomma tak ada bagaimana dengan ku..hikss..."

"Kau lupa? Bukankah masih ada aku. Aku pernah bilang bukan, aku akan menjagamu kita ini teman bukan begitu?" Sungmin menghapus air matanya sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Kau akan tinggal dirumah ku. Otteyo?" dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakkan. Ternyata masih ada orang yang baik di dunia ini bahkan orang ini mau berteman dengannya dan membantunnya. Kyuhyun memang seorang teman yang pengertian. Selalu ada saat ia sedih atau pun saat ia kehilangan seseorang yang sagat ia sayang. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyunnie.."

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong tuan muda."Sapa seluruh maid, mereka membungkuk hormat saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka. Di belakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih mematung di depan halaman rumah Kyuhyun ia tampak terperangah melihat kemegahan rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah ini lebih besar dari rumah anak-anak yang tak mau berteman dengannya. Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki rumah merasa ada yang janggal, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sungmin yang masih berdiri dengan mulut terbuka. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak tersenyum kikuk ia merutuki dirinnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, wajarkan anak sepertinya kalau melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan pasti melongo tak percaya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki kediamannya. Setelah pulang dari pemakaman eomma nya Sungmin. Mereka terlebih dahulu kemabali kerumah Sungmin mengambil pakaian Sungmin dan rencanannya rumah Sungmin akan di sewakkan karena Sungmin tidak mau kalau rumah peninggalan satu-satunya milik eommanya di jual.

Sungmin kembali di buat terperangah dengan arsitektur di dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ini seperti memasuki sebuah istana dalam cerita dongeng yang sering di bacanya sungguh megah dan indah.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah saat suara lembut menginstrupsi kegiatan mari melihat rumah Kyuhyun, mereka secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eomma." Seorang yeoja paruh baya turun dari tangga dengan anggun senyum hangat tampak terlukis di wajah cantiknnya. Walaupun sudah memasukki kepala empat namun wajahnnya masih sangat cantik dan kencang.

"Dari mana saja sayang." Heechul_nama eomma Kyuhyun mengelus kepala nya dengan sayang. "Eomma dapat telfon dari sekolah mu kalau kau izin pulang." Hecchul tampak melirik Sugmin sekilas yang di tatap menundudukkan kepalannya malu. Dalam hati Heechul sangat senang melihat Sungmin. wajah anak ini sungguh manis dan menggemaskkan batin Heechul.

"Mianhae eomma. Kyunnie tadi habis kerumah Sungmin karena tadi eomma Sungmin meninggal." Jelas Kyuhyun. Heechul membekap mulutnnya ia sekali lagi melirik Sungmin yang tampak bergetar. Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak kecil itu. Kemudian Heechul membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin tersentak, tangisan yang ia tahan kini kembali pecah. Pelukkan ini sama seperti pelukkan sang eomma. Heechul mengelus punggung Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

"Ahjumma turut berduka cita. Kau yang sabar ne." Ucap Heechul peuh dengan kelembutan. Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukkan Heechul.

"Terimakasih Ahjumma."Balas Sungmin. Heechul melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengusap lelehan bening di pipi Sungmin.

"Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Eum?"

"Boleh kah Sungmin tinggal disini. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas ia berharap Heechul mengizinkannya. Heechul tampak berfikir dan detik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia ia melihat Sunmin yang juga melihatnnya. "Eomma terimakasih aku menyayangi eomma..."Kyuhyun menghambur di pelukkan Heechul dan mengecup pipi Heechul tanda terimakasih.

"Cheonma sayang. Sungmin kemarilah." Ajak Heechul, dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan menuju anak dan ibu itu. Setelah sampai Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau menjadi bagian di keluarga Cho." Entah mengapa Heechul langsung saja menerima Sungmin padahal ia baru pertama kali melihat Sungmin. saat melihat Sungmin entah mengapa ia ada rasa untuk juga menyayangi anak itu. Semoga dengan adannya Sungmin, Kyuhyun_anaknnya bisa tersenyum terus.

* * *

"Minnie hyung~"

"Minimie hyung~"

"Minmin hyung~"

"Sungminnie hyung~"

Seorang namja manis nampak terusik dalam tidurnnya saat mendengar namannya di panggil berulang kali. Sungguh sangat menganggu, gerutu nya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matannya agak menyipit kala sinar mentari pagi menerobos kedalam retinannya.

"Selamat pagi hyung. Chu~" Sungmin tampak membelalak kaget saat seorang namja tinggi yang agak berat darinny itu tengah tersenyum manis kearahnnya dan menduduki perutnnya jangan lupakan yang tadi mencium bibirnya. Oh god pagi-pagi sudah membuat orang jantungan.

"Kyunnie menyingkir lah kau berat tau !" Yang kena tegur hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencium kecil bibir miliknnya.

"Aku hanya membangunkan hyung ku." Ucapnnya seraya menyingkir dari tubuh namja manis itu.

"Kebiasaan kau ini. Berhentilah mencium ku saat kau ingin membangunkan ku." Ujar Sungmin seraya bangikit dari tidurnnya.

"Ah wae? Itu tidak bisa di hentikkan hyung karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku sejak kecil." Serunnya dan dengan genitnya mengedipkan sebelah matannya. Sungmin nampak memutar kedua bola matannya jengah.

"Aishhh~ sudahlah aku mau mandi" Sungmin mengambil handuk dan hendak memasuki kamar mandi kalau saja tak ada lengan yang melingkar erat di pingangnnya.

"Hyung nanti saja mandinnya kan aku belum puas memeluk Minnie hyung."Rengek Kyuhyun. Aigoo namja ini mau membuat aegyo eoh? Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Kyunnie kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Kita sudah besar. Arra?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tak ingin kebiasan ini berakhir aku ingin kebiasaan ini terus berlanjut sampai aku tua nanti." Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

"Pabbo ! mana mungkin kebiasaan ini akan berlanjut sampai kau tua nanti. Apa kau tak ingin punya istri dan anak? Apa kau mau menempel dengan ku terus eoh?" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalannya yang di pukul Sungmin tadi.

"Ishh hyung sakit ! aku ingin punya istri dan anak. Tapi, itu masalah nanti yang terpenting aku ingin bersama hyung ku dulu." Jawabnnya tanpa dosa. Sungmin mendengus ia melangkah kepintu kamar mandi.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Blamm

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Kyuhyun tampak terkiki senang. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Sungmin saat marah.

"Hyung buatlah pose se sexy mungkin di dalam sana ne. Kamera ku akan merekam mu." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Brengek kau Choooooo !"

"Hahahahahahahahahah..." sebelum kelinci gendut itu mengamuk Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 12 tahun Sungmin tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun ia begitu senang. Sungmin merasa seperti mempunyai keluarga sendiri, punya Appa dan Eomma juga punya seorang adik yaitu Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayanginnya. Walaupun ia bukan meganggap Kyuhyun seorang adik melainkan seorang yang ia sukai. Awalnya Sugmin menganggap Kyuhyun menjadi sahabat namun, perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikkan kepadannya menumbuhkkan perasaan untuk memiliki. Nyatannya itu takkan terwujud Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin sebagai hyung nnya tak lebih. Jujur saja saat Kyuhyun mengatakkan ia ingin punya istri dan anak itu membuktikkan kalau Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan seorang wanita bukan dengan seorang pria yang membuat hati Sungmin seperti tertikam sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam.

Untuk kali ini bisakah ia berharap Kyuhyun dapat membalas perasaannya. Yeah ia hanya bisa berharap dan berharap semoga takdir mempertemukkan mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

.

Alloha~~

Hy chinguduel perkenalkann aku author baru di ffn. Bagaimana dengan ceritannya ini baru prolognya aja kalau responnya bagus pada dilanjutin hanya coba-coba aja kali aja cerita yang berasal dari otak ku ini bisa di terima walaupun banyak kekurangan di sana sini..

Ini aja deh cuap-cuapnnya kalau kepanjangan nanti chinguduel pada merem #duakk khahahaha...

Yaudah pio mau minta reviewnnya aja deh..

Akhir kata GAMSAHAMNIDAA.. ^.^

* * *

Mind to Review?

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lovie KyuMin

Gendre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/ compfort.

Rating : untuk saat ini T

Warning : tidak sesuai EYD, Yaoi, bagi yang gak suka Boy Love bisa klik tanda close. NO BASH NO FLEME.

Summary : Aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana selalu ada permen dan balon di samping ku. Dimana aku belum mengenak cinta serta kepedihannya. Setiap aku paksakan bibir ini tersenyum , hatiku semakin perih dan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

* * *

_This Love Kill Me_

* * *

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa~" Sapa Sungmin saat dirinnya berada di ruang makan keluarga Cho.

"Pagi Sungminnie." Balas Hanggeng_ayah Kyuhyun. Heechul tampak keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk bubur dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Pagi juga Sungminnie~. Ah ya hari ini kau memulai masuk sekolah baru mu kan?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinnya di kursi.

"Ne eomma. Minnie sangat gugup." Ujar Sungmin. Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Jangan gugup kau harus yakin dan percaya diri ne." Dengan imutnya Sungmin mengangguk. Membuat Heechul tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengerucut kan bibirnya. Ia melirik Hanggeng yang sedang serius membaca koran.

"Appa~ lihat eomma mencubit pipi ku." Rengeknnya dengan manja dan dengan ekspresi aegyo yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa ingin menyimpan si namja manis itu kedalam saku nya, Ck !. Hanggeng tersenyum dan melipat korannya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu imut sayang~ makannya eomma mu sangat gemas terhadap mu." Ujar Hanggeng. Sungmin yang merasa Hanggeng tak berpihak kepadannya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hallo ! pagi semuanya kalian sedang membicarakan ku ya?." Celetuk Kyuhyun dengan gaya kenarsisannya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin mencium kecil pipi Sungmin.

"Aishh anak ini sungguh narsis sekali. Siapa juga yang membicarakan mu tak ada bagus-bagusnnya membicarakkan orang yang menyebalkkan." Gerutu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak terkiki kecil. Sepertinya uri Sungmin dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Mungkin karena insiden dikamar mandi tadi.

"Ahhh... kau masih marah hyung soal di kamar mandi tadi, saat aku memasang kammpppftttt.." Sungmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Melihat keanehan kedua anaknnya membuat HanChul mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Aku harap kau bisa menutup mulut mu yang lebar itu Kyunnie-ya." Ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakkan ia menyerah. Setelah itu Sungmin kembali duduk di kursinnya dan tersenyum meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuat mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Heechul dengan penuh ke ingin tahuan.

"Dia lagi datang bulan eomma mangkan nya ia berbuat se aneh itu tadi." Sungmin mendelik tak senang. Ia menginjak kaki Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan dan membuat Sungmin menyeringai senang.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya dan jangan lupakannya juga wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buatnnya itu. Kyuhyun mentap nyalang kearah Sungmin, cih ! pintar sekali dia seperti dia tak salah apa-apa. Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau !" Tunjuk Kyuhyun di depan wajah Sungmin dengan tak sopannya.

Plakkk

Tepukkan sayang itu mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. "Aishh eomma ! kenapa memukul ku eoh?" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yak ! kau itu harusnya sopan sedikit dengan hyung mu."

"Tapi dia menginjak kaki ku." Mata Kyuhyun masih menampak kan aura ke permusuhan yang ia layangkan untuk Sungmin. yang ditannnya hanya mengerjap innocent.

"Kalian ini berhentilah berteriak pagi-pagi. Sebaiknnya kalian makan dengan tenang arraseo." Lerai Hanggeng. Dan mereka pun tak berani buka suara saat sang kepala keluarga sudah berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka_Seoul Internasional High School. Sekolah dimana anak orang kaya dan pejabat menuntut ilmu di sana. Sungmin keluar dari mobilnnya dan menatap gedung sekolah ini dengan pandangan takjub. Impian yang selama ini ia inginkan adalah sekolah di tempat orang-orang jenius di dalamnnya dan juga tempat yang nyaman dan tak ada satupun dari mereka menghina dirinnya anak miskin lagi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Ia sangat tahu sekali pasti Kyuhyun ingin membalas perbuatnnya tadi.

Kyuhyun satu tingkat diatas Sungmin. di umurnnya yang masih 15 tahun ia sudah dapat menduduki kelas 2 di Seoul Internasional High School akibat prestasi dan kompetensi yang sering ia menangkan di setiap olimpiade di sekolah lain. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun dapat loncat kelas akibat kejeniusannya. Sedangkan Sungmin ia baru memasuki tingkat pertama, dia bukannya bodoh tapi ia mempunyai otak yang tidak sejenius Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun, ia di buat terkejut saat Kyuhyun di kerumuni siswi wanita di sekelilingnya. Ada perasaan tak suka saat Kyuhyun menyapa mereka bahkan ada dengan tak sopannya mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Sungguh hatinnya terbakar rasa cemburu.

"Oppa kau makin tampan hari ini."

"Oppa ini coklat dan kado buat mu. Aku harap kau menyukainnya." Kyuhun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil apa yang di berikan fansgirl nya. Yeah, seperti ini lah Kyuhyun saat di sekolahnya ia menjadi siswa yang sangat di idolakkan oleh para mahasiswi di sana bahkan ada juga seorang namja yang terang-terangan meminta ia menjadi seoarang same nya. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan selanjutnnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Lihat ! kalian lihat tidak tadi aku di cium Kyuhyun oppa. Kyaaaaaa !" Suaru riuh itu membuat Sungmin menutup telingannya sungguh berisik. Apa tak ada yang terganggu dengan kejadiain ini. Sungmin tak peduli ia mengejar Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun sudah tak tampak lagi membuat ia mendesah lelah. "Ia benar-benar marah." Ujar Sungmin lesu dengan gontai ia mencari kelasnnya sendiri. Ia mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunnya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

To : Kyu pabbo

Yak ! setan kau dimana? Kau mencoba balas dendam ya?

Send

Sungmin menunggu balasan dan tak lama ponselnnya pun berbunyi.

From : Kyu pabbo

Aku masih marah padamu. Jadi, kau cari sendiri kelas mu. Selamat berjuang ^^

Siallll ! Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Ternyata benar Kyuhyun mengerjai dirinnya. Dengan perasaan kesal ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang sebegitu luasnya dan ia hanya berharap semoga saja ada seseorang yang bisa membantunnya.

Brukkk

Sunmgmin jatuh terduduk saat seseorang menabrak bahunnya dengan keras. Ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak 'Mengapa semua orang membuat harinya kesal.' Namun ia tak mau merusak susana hari pertamannya masuk sekolah.

Orang itu menunduk minta maaf dan membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. "Mianhae Agashi saya sungguh tak sengaja." Ujar orang tersebut. Sungmin menepuk celanannya yang kotor akibat terjkena debu lantai.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok." Sungmin berusah tersenyum manis kearah sang si penabrak. Sang penabrak tak dapat menutup keterpesonaannya saat melihat senyum menawan Sungmin. "Dan maaf ya aku seorang namja bukan yeoja." Lanjut Sungmin. dan Sungmin melihat orang itu tampak melotot tak percaya.

"Eoh?" Orang itu membeo. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki dirinnya yang bodoh. Tapi, ia benar kok saat melihat Sungmin ia mengira Sungmin itu yeoja yang tomboy.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak tahu." Ucapnnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum semua orang akan mengira seperti si penabrak saat melihat dirinnya. Bukan maksud untuk narsis tapi, ia sering dibilang kalau wajahnya mirip seorang wanita malah cantik dari padah wanita. Wahhh !.

"Ohya, kenapa kau masih keluyuran disini? Bukannya jam masuk pelajaran sudah di mulai." Sungmin tampak kikuk ia menggaruk belakang kepalannya.

"Aku tak tahu dimana kelas ku. Aku anak baru di sini." Jelas Sungmin. orang itu tampak mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau anak baru. Baiklah sebagai tanda maaf ku aku akan mengantarkan mu mencari kelas. Bagaimana?"

"Eum baiklahh.." orang itu tersenyum dan mereka pun mulai melangkah.

"Aku Choi Siwon ketua osis di sekolah ini. Dan nama mu siapa kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya orang itu_Siwon.

"Aku Lee Sungmin dan salam kenal Siwon-ssi."

"Ah tak usah seformal itu pada ku Sungmin-ah. Panggil saja aku Siwon." Sungmin mengangguk. Ternyata doa nya dikabulakkan dan dia sudah mendapatkan satu teman baru di sekolah yang baru. Semoga teman baru nya ini adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang temannya dengan kesal. Teman berwajah ikannya ini sedang menyalin jawaban dari bukunnya. "Makannya belajar jangan terusan pacaran dengan kekasih monyetmu itu." Celetuk Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya melebarkan mulutnya.

"Aisshhh kau ini dengan teman saja perhitungan." Donghae kembali menulis dan Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya di luar jendela. Senyum terlukis di bibir tebalnnya saat melihat objek yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya sedang berdiri di sana tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia semakin cantik saja ya?" ujar Kyuhyun. Donghae menghentikkan menulisnya dan sedikit menengok kearah jendela.

"Melihatnya lagi. Kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sejenak.

"Belum saatnya yang pasti aku akan mendapatkannya." Donghae mengangkat bahunnya.

"Cepatlah tembak ia sebelum orang lain mendapatkannya." Saran Donghae. Kyuhyun kembali menatap orang itu.

"Ya aku akan mendapatkannya." Orang itu_yang dilihatnya juga tengah mentapnnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikkan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak bosan ia hanya duduk di kelasnnya tanpa melakukkan apapun. Ia masih merasa asing di sekolah ini terlebih lagi orang-orangnnya masih agak cuek terhadapnnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat pelajaran. Karena ia tak hafal dengan sokalah ini jadilah ia duduk diam di kelasnnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepalannya antara kedua tangannya. Perutnya juga sudah lapar dan Kyuhyun orang yang menyebalkkan menurutnya tak sekali pun menelefonnnya. Rasa nya Sungmin ingin menangis saja.

Sungmin mendengar kursi sebelahnya di geret. "Tidak keluar Hyung?" Sungmin mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Kyuhyun tapi dia tak ingin membuat malu.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Aku tak hafal dengan sekolah ini dan... pertuku sangat lapar." Ucap Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin kalau sudah kesal. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnnya dan mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir yang sedang mengerucut itu.

"KYU !" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlalu berani itu. Sungmin menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kalau-kalau ada yang melihat.

"Kekekekek~ untuk apa takut hyung tak ada yang melihat kita. Bukankah kita ini saudara." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat satu cubitan di hati Sungmin. 'Kita saudara' yah Kyuhyun benar hanya saudara, saudara tapi tak se-darah. Tapi, kenapa perlakuan Kyuhyun seperti itu terhadap dirinnya. Secara tak langsung Kyuhyun sudah menyakit hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin diam membuat dirinnya panik. "Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersadar dan kembali membuat raut wajah seperti biasa.

"Kyunnie~ aku lapar." Rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut hyung nya dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti dirinnya.

"Makannya jangan buat aku marah lagi."

"Mianhae.." ucap Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sudahlah~"

.

.

.

.

..

Di kantin

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membawa kehebohan. Kedatangnnya membuat semua murid di kantin tersebut berteriak histeris. Apalagi melihat Sungmin di samping sang pangeran sekolah membuat pertanyaan sendiri bagi mereka ' Siapa Sungmin? dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.' Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya tak berani mellihat wajah-wajah yeoja yang sepertinnya akan menelan nya hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli. Ia memilih tempat duduk di pojokkan.

"Hyung kau makan apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau jajangmyeon."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan memesankannya." Kyuhyun bangkit dan kemudian memesan makan tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama Kyuhyun sudah sampai kemeja tempatnya dan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya membawa dua porsi mangkuk jajangmyeon.

"Huaaaaa aku lapar dan aku akan menghabiskannya." Seru Sungmin ia kemudian menyendokkan jajangmyeon itu kedalam mulutnya. Sampai-sampai bumbu jajangmyeon itu mengotori sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengusapkan ibu jarinnya di sudut bibir Sungmin. Semua penghuni kantin berteriak histeris saat mlihat Kyumin tampak mesra. Sungmin merasa tak enak ia mengehtakkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya tak begini Kyunnie." Gumam Sungmin namun masih di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah."

"Tidak ada, tapi..."

"Annyeong Kyunnie." Belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang sudah menyelannya.

"Ah, a...anyeong Vict Noona." Balas Kyuhyun agak sedikit terbata. Ia sungguh tak menyangka seseorang yang di sukai Kyuhyun ada di dekatnnya dan menyapa dirinnya ia tidak dapat berbicara normal karena jantungnnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sungmin tampak mengerti dengan tatapan Kyuhyun untuk yeoja itu. Sekali lgi Sungmin harus menelan kepahitan nya.

Victoria_gadis itu tersenyum " Eum bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian. Aku lihat hanya di tempat ini tempat yang masih kosong." Ujar yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkkan kesegala penjuru kantin. Benar ! tak ada tempat lagi semuannya penuh. Ini sebuah keuntungan buatnya bukan? satu meja dengan orang yang di sukainnya. Kyuhyun menggeserkan duduknya untuk mempersilahkkan Victoria duduk di sebelahnnya.

"Silahkan Noona."

"Gomawo Kyunnie~" ucap Victoria. Kyuhyun tampak tersipu mendengar panggilan manis itu untuk dirinnya dan Sungmin bisa melihatnnya, bagaimana sorot mata Kyuhyun menatap orang itu, berbicara dengan orang itu dengan nada gugup? Kyuhyun-Nya menyukai orang itu. Sungmin meremas sumpit ditangannya dengan kuat. Air matannya sudah ingin keluar namun ia tahan. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu perasaannya. Tak boleh ! namun di sisi lain hatinnya begitu sakit. Kyuhyun pasti akan melupakannya dan lebih menghabiskan waktunnya bersama yeoja itu. Itu tak boleh terjadi ! tidak boleh !.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerakkan kepalannya ke kiri dan kekanan membuat Kyuhyun dan Victoria mentap aneh Sungmin. "Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Tidak..tiadak apa-apa. Ayo silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian."

"Kau aneh Hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam kepalsuannya. Dalam hatinnya ia menjerit sakit.

.

* * *

_This Love Kill Me_

* * *

.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia tak sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnnya. Hari ini membuat ia lelah bukan hanya fisiknya tapi hatinnya juga. Kejadian di kantin tadi membuat mood Sungmin buruk. Ia memegang dada nya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak. "Kenapa disiini sangat sakit." Ia membalikkan badannya posisi telungkup. Kemudian ia memeluk boneka kelinci yang berukuran besar ia memejamkan mata dan akhirnnya Sungmin pun terlelap.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup buku belajarnya ia merenggankan sedikit otot-ototnya yang merasa pegal. Ternyata belajar itu melelahkkan juga. Ia melirik jam di atas meja belajarnnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia pun mulai bangkit dan keluar kamar. Ia melangkah menuju dapur membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan meminumnnya. Kemudian ia melangkah keruang keluarga. "Sepi, kemana Minnie hyung?" Tanya nya saat tak menemukkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin. ia tersenyum geli melihat tulisan singkat di pintu bercat pink itu. 'Room BunnyMing' Oh sungguh nama yang imut seperti pemiliknya. Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu itu tak ingin membangunkan sang empunnya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan kesegala penjuru kamar yang bernuansa pink ini. Kyuhyun sempat heran kenapa Sungmin sangat suka sekali warna pink. Padahal, ia adaalah seorang pria. Namun, Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu toh Sungmin orangnnya sangat cocok dengan warna itu.

Dilihatnya Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun duduk berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. menatap sang hyung yang sedang tertidur dengan damainnya. Ia menyibak poni yang mnutupi sebagian mata Sungmin. jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir pinkis itu. "Bibir ini kenapa manis sekali saat aku menciumnnya. Apa kau setiap hari memakan permen kapas terus eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian jarinya menyelusuri wajah putih Sungmin dan mencubitnya pelan. "Bahkan kulit mu seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sangat lembut apa kau sering melakukkan perawatan?." Kyuhyun kembali berbicara sendiri ia terusan memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin dan ide gila pun terlintas di otaknnya. Mengerjai hyung nya yang imut ini sekali-kali tak apa bukan. Oh ! Kyuhyun pantas di sebut julukkan evilKyu.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar terlentang. Sungmin tak terusik dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sepertinya ide nya akan berjalan mulus kekekek~. Dan keluarlah tanduk di kedua sisi kepalnnya.

Kyuhyun merangkak menduduki tubuh Sungmin tubuhnnya agak di condongkan dengan wajah Sungmin. saking dekatnnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakkan deru nafas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnnya. Kyuhyun agak takjub dengan wajah Sungmin. ia baru menyadari kalau wajah hyungnnya ini sangat manis. Ia membuka dua kancing seragam Sungmin, Kyuhyun tampak meneguk ludah. Oh good ! kenapa kulit namja ini begitu mulus dan menggoda. Ia juga memegang kedua tangan Sungmin dengan tangnnya. "Sungmin hyung~" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu. Sungmin sepertinnya tampak terusik kedua alis Sungmin tampal bergerak-gerak gelisah. Apalagi saat ia merasakkan sesuatu yang berat dan membelenggu tangannya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum jahil. Ia sedikit meniupkan nafasnnya di sekitar leher Sungmin. "Nghhhh~" Sungmin yang tampak risih akhirnnya membuka mata. Dan alangkah terkejut dirinnya saat ia berada di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kancing baju yang terbuka. What? Apa yang akan di lakukkan anak ini.

"K..kyu kau ma...u a..pa?" Tanya Sungmin terbata. "Menyingkir dari ku." Sungmin berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkaraman Kyuhyun namun itu semua tak berhasil ia lakukkan karena kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirnnya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin menutup kedua matannya erat.

Wushhhh~

Kyuhyun meniupkan nafannya tepat di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matannya. "Yak ! Hyung kenapa kau menutup mata? Apa kau kau berharap aku menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tertwa berhasil mengerjai hyungnnya. Sungmin tampak terdiam ternyata Kyuhyun hanya mengerjainnya saja.

"Yak Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun karena tak ada respon dari Sungmin.

"Menyingkir dari ku Kyu."Ujar Sungmin datar. Tawa Kyuhyun lenyap saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

"Hyung aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku bilang MENYINGKIR DARI KU !" Teriak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berjinggit kaget. Perlahan ia mulai menyingkir dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Hyung aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Sungmin tak menanggapinnya ia berlau begitu saja ke kamar mandi. Terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup kencang.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnnya di pintu. Tubuhnya merosot dan air matanya kembali mengalir." Adakah rasamu sama dengan rasa ku? Ataukah rasa hanya sebatas berharap? Hati ini sakit Kyu." Kemudian ia menguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower dengan air dingin. Berharap bisa menenangkan hatinnya yang panas.

.

.

.

_**Dalam hidup itu ada dua pilihan, yang pertama memiliki mu, yang kedua kehilanganmu. Jika aku memilih yang pertama, maka aku takut pilihan kedua akan ikut untuk menyertai kehidupan ku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tbc/ End**

**.**

.

Fiuhhhhh...

Tepat satu minggu ternyata responnya bagus jdi tambah semangat deh aku nulis nya...

Terimakasaih yang udah menyemangati aku. Semoga chap ini lebih baik maklum aja aku kan author baru. Heheheh

Chap kedua selesai gak mau banyak cuap-cupa. hanya ingin kalian menilai ff abal ku ini. Mohon hargailah karya orang lain. Oke ^.^

Untuk yang review kemarin :

KobayashiAde, Ayumi0101, Titan18, hyuknie, gorjazsimba, 137, MingKyuMingKyu, .vikink, ChoLau137, kyuminlove, 5351, Kyumin-chan, Hello Joy, sissy, Space, winecouple.

.

Akhir kata gamshamnida Chinguduellll~~

.

.

Mind to review


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lovie KyuMin

Gendre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/ compfort.

Rating : untuk saat ini T

Warning : tidak sesuai EYD, Yaoi, bagi yang gak suka Boy Love bisa klik tanda close. NO BASH NO FLEME.

Summary : Aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana selalu ada permen dan balon di samping ku. Dimana aku belum mengenal cinta serta kepedihannya. Setiap aku paksakan bibir ini tersenyum , hatiku semakin perih dan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

**This Love Kill Me***.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mentap heran Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sungmin marah. Marah bukan seperti biasa nya tapi ini benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di tutup Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangan nya hendak mengetuk namun di urungkan nya. "Mungkin Sungmin hyung ada masalah. Yah itu benar aku harus berfifkir positif dulu." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Ia akan minta maaf nanti saat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnnya.

Sungmin menatap wajahnya di cermin. Wajah nya sungguh menyedihkan. "Bodoh kau Sungmin. Seharusnnya kau tidak seperti itu terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mu kepadannya." Sungmin tersenyum mengejek pada dirinnya sendiri. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil piyama nya dan memakainnya. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai. Di lihatnnya di sana ada appa, eomma dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnnya. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Chagi kau kenapa? Seperti nya kau tidak bersemangat hari ini." Tanya Heechul. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Eomma tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja. Di sekolah tadi banyak tugas dan aku sangat lelah." Ujar Sunmgin. Heechul menghela nafas lega, ia kemudian mengambilkan nasi untuk Sungmin.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar kau punya tenaga, kau jangan terlalu lelah Min. Anemia mu itu akan kambuh." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Heechul seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri selau memperhatikan diri nya yang bukan lah siapa-siapa. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menyendokkan nasi itu ke mulutnnya. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya selalu mencuri pandang terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin tak sedikit pun menoleh kearah nya apa Sungmin masih marah? Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin Sungmin marah kepadannya.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku menoleh kearah sumber suara ia melengos malas. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan duduk di kasurnya memainkan boneka kelinci milik hyung nya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas. "Hyung kau marah pada ku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namun, tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin dan berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya di tumpu kan di atas meja.

"Hyung ayo berbicara. Kalau aku salah maaf kan aku ne?." Ujar nya dengan tampang memelas. Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku hanya merespon dengan menyibak lembaran buku dengan sekali tarikkan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung~ Mianhae..mianhae..mianhae..." Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan. Ia nampak berfikir sejenak untuk Sungmin dapat memaafkan nya dan tak lama kemudia ia menemukan satu ide. "Hyung kalau kau memaafkan ku. Aku akan mentraktir Minnie hyung lima cup ice cream dan besok hari minggu aku akan mengajak Minnie hyung ke Lootte Word. Ottokhe?" Sungmin nampak berfikir ia berbalik dan menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang harap-harap cemas. Sungmin masih diam ia memutar kembali kursinya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnys dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar Sungmin saat ia merasa usahnya kali ini gagal. Tetapi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnnya saat suara datar tapi melegakan itu terdengar.

"Aku tidak mau lima cup ice cream" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak diam mendengarkan. "Tapi aku mau lima cup ice cream jumbo." Lanjut Sungmin membuat senyum bahagia mengembang dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, Minnie hyung memaafkan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya berbalik mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin kembali ke posisinya semula_membaca buku.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun tak dapat menutupi kelegaannya. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin hendak terjungkal kebelakang saking kuatnnya terjangan pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hyung. Hal yang paling membahagiakan buat ku adalah saat aku bersama mu dan hal yang paling membuat ku sakit adalah saat kau marah padaku dan tak mau memaafkan ku." Sungmin ter enyuh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap punggung lebar itu.

"Dari dulu aku tak bisa marah pada mu Kyu. Kecuali kalau suatu saat kau menyakiti ku maka aku tak akan memaafkan mu." Kyuhyun mendongak mentap Sungmin.

"Hyung aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti mu." Janji Kyuhyun. Sungmin berharap janji Kyuhyun akan di pegangnnya dan tak akan pernah di ingkari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung pakai syal mu. Di luar sangat dingin." Kyuhyun dengan cekatan memakai kan syal bewarna merah itu di leher Sungmin. merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang tampak berantakkan. Ini merupakkan hari minggu sesuai janji Kyuhyun mereka akan ke Lotte Word. Sebenarnya eomma mereka sudah melarang untuk tidak keluar dalam keadaan dingin begini. Namun, Kyuhyun bersikeras agar mereka keluar dan Heechul tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi melawan anak yang keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi gembul Sungmin dan mengusapnnya.

"Lihat lah pipi mu dingin sekali Hyung." Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aishhh sudah tak apa. Aku sudah lama tak lama ke Lotte word." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan ia mengajak Sungmin masuk ke mobil miliknya. Mereka melajukkan mobilnnya sebelum nya sudah berpamitan dengan Heehul.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak henti-hentinnya tersenyum melihat keramaian yanga ada di Lotte word. Tempat ini seperti sebuah kota kecil dengan sebuah taman hiburan, folk museum, pusat olahraga, pusat perbelanjaan dan hotel. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung berlari layaknnya anak kecil yang manis. Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia pun menyusul Sungmin.

"Kyunnie aku mau naik itu~" Tunjuk Sngmin pada sebuah permainan yang mirip ayunan kincir. Kyuhuyn menatap ngeri permainan itu.

"Hyung kau mau menaiki wahana Gyro Swing? Sebaiknnya naik yang lain saja?"

"Ah, wae?"

"Errr.. itu bahaya." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya ia mendengus.

"Bilang saja kau takut naik itu." Cibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun nampak tak terima ia kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Siapa yang takut. Aku tak takut." Sungmin nampak tak percaya membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan kemudian mereka melangakh menuju konter tiket. Sungmin terkiki geli, ia tahu Kyuhyun orang yang penakut terhadap permainan seperti itu. Sungmin sengaja memancing seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun saja. Ck ! evil Ming.

Mereka duduk di luar lingkaran di wahana Gyro Swing salah satu permainan yang ada di Lotte Word. Raut wajah Kyuhyun sudah pucat pasi. Dada nya begitu berdebar-debar saat sudah di wahana itu. Permainan ini begitu memicu adrenalinnya apalagi posisi duduknya berada di luar lingkaran bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikannya permainan ini. Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan kikikan gelinnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis itu tajam.

"Kenap tertawa? Ada yang salah eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin membekap mulutnnya berusaha meredam tawannya. Namun, saat menatap wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun membuat ia tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bilang saja kau takut Kyu. Kalau kau takut kita bisa turun dari sini." Ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka dengan ucapan Sungmin. hey ! apa namja manis nan imut ini meragukkan keberaniannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ti...KYAAAAAA..." Belum sempat Kyuhyun protes wahana itu sudah bergerak awalnya ayunan lingkaran itu bergerak pelan, namun lama-lama kecepatnya bertambah. Kyuhyun memegang erat pegangannya ia memjamkan mata nya takut untuk melihat sedangkan Sungmin ia tertawa lepas dan berteriak sesuka hatinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hueeekkkkk...hah..hah..." Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya. Setelah turun dari wahana itu Kyuhyun terhuyung-huyung dan Sungmin segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Apa aku bilang. Kalau kau tak mau tidak usah di paksakan." Sungmin memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memberikkan sebotol air kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil minuman yang baru saja di berikkan Sungmin.

"Hueeeekkk..hah..Akhuuu tak mau kalah dari muhh hueeeekkk..." Sungmin menatap sangsi Kyuhyun. Aigooo namja ini memang keras kepala sekali. Sungmin membantu mengusap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tissue.

"Sebaiknnya kita ke taman bermain saja. Sepertinnya itu tempat yang cocok dengan mu." Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Jujur saja kepalanya masih teramat pening. Pengelihatannya masih berkunang-kunang. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menaiki wahana itu lagi.

Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di sebuah bangku dekat pohon sakura. "Apa masih pusing Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Bagaiman pun ia yang mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menaiki wahana itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Nan gweanchana Minnie hyung. Tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin. Sungmin memijat pelipis Kyuhyun guna meredakan rasa pusing. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati perlakuan Sungmin, ia memejamkan mata menikmati moment ini. Sungmin merasa ia dan Kyuhyun seperti sepasang kekasih. Seadainya itu benar-benar terjadi. Namun, itu semua hanya khayalan Sungmin.

"Hyung apa kah kau ingat saat kita bertemu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersentak dari lamunan nya. "Saat itu aku tertarik pada mu." Lanjut Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan itu satu senyuman mengembang di bibir Sungmin. entah, mengapa mendengar Kyuhyun tertarik padanya sejak dulu membuat hati nya berdesir. Ada satu perasaan yang membuncah. Sungmin tak ingin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun ia ingin mendengar apa yang di katakkan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mempuyai seorang Hyung yang bisa aku ajak bertanding game, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu. Aku melihat saat itu kau di bully oleh teman-teman mu. Aku ingin sekali menolong mu saat itu. Namun, badan ku yang waktu itu terlalu kecil hanya bisa melihat saja." Kyuhyun menerawang kejadian waktu itu tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil mengingatnya begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sungmin juga heran Kyuhyun dulu sangat lebih kecil di bandingkan dengan dirinnya tapi sekarang badannya lah yang terlalu kecil di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu rumah mu kan di Seoul tapi kenapa waktu itu kau bisa ada di Ilsan?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Waktu itu aku sedang berlibur karena appa mendapatkan tugas kerja di sana." Sungmin nampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dan setelahya Tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara.

"Kyu? Bukan kah kau mau mentraktir ku ice ceram?" Suara Sungmin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin dan balik mentap Sungmin bingung. Ah, sepertinya uri Kyuhyun pura-pura lupa. Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Teraktir? Ice cream?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya. Sungmin sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan pura-pura lupa. Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Yak ! jangan puru-pura lupa. Kau sudah berjanji mau membelikan ku lima cup jumbo ice cram."protes Sungmin seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.. Kyuhyun memngusap kepalanya tadi yang baru saja di hadiahi satu jitakkan Sungmin.

"Aish Hyung~ bisa kah kau tidak memukul kepala ku. Kalau aku bodoh bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengajari mu Matematika eoh?" Sungmin terkiki kecil mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Ia membantu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Makannya jangan buat aku kesal. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membelikan aku ice cream. Titik !" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin. Padahal ia berharap hyung nya yang imut ini bakal melupakkan perjanjian itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membelikan hyung ice cream. Tapi, ingat hyung jangan kemana-mana aku takut hyung hilang lagi seperti waktu lalu. Arra?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi sifat protektif Kyuhyun muncul.

"Cho Kyuhyun aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku ingin kau cepat membelikan aku ice cream !" ucap Sungmin seraya mendorong tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sungmin melambikan tangannya menatap pungggung Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Ck ! Dasar Kyu pabbo !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gamshamnida ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada sang penjual ice cream. Sang penjual balas tersenyum dan menyodorkan sekantung plastik ice cream. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada sang penjual Kyuhyun bergegas pergi ia tak ingin ice cream ini meleleh dan kelinci imut itu bakal ngamuk lagi.

Saat Kyuhyun lagi asik-asiknya berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak bahunya. Refleks kantung plastik yang di pegangnya tadi jatuh berhamburan. Kyuhyun menggeram marah kepada sang tersangka. Ia melihat orang itu memunguti ice cram yang terjatuh tadi.

"Mian..Jeongmal mianhae tuan." Ucap orang itu seraya membungkukkan badanya beberapa kali. Kyuhyun hendak melayangkan protes pedasnya kalau saja orang itu bukan...

"Victoria Noona?" orang itu mendongak dan mereka sama-sama kaget. Kyuhyun sungguh tak percaya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang di sukainya di sini. Satu perasaan bahagia muncul di hati Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun? Mianhae Kyu, aku sungguh minta maaf aku tak sengaja sungguh. Aku akan mengantinya semua." Sekali lagi yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. Kyuhyun memegang pundak Victoria yang sukses menghentikkan aksi Victoria tadi.

"Gweanchana Noona. Kemasannya tak terbuka jadi tidak perlu mengganti." Seraya tersenyum. Victoria balas tersenyum, ada suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah cantik Victoria. Sunbae nya ini sungguh cantik. Sudah lama ia ingin bertatap muka dengan Victoria seperti ini. Victoria yang di pandang intens terus menerus membuat pipi nya merona.

"Eummm... Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun tersadar ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak dan tersenyum kikuk. Bodoh ! kenapa ia jadi sebodoh ini di depan yeoja yang di sukai nya.

"Ah,,, aku kemari hanya berlibur saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia berusah menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak bersama Sungmin hyung. Dan kau apa yang Noona di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku sama seperti mu, berlibur. Tapi, ternyata teman-teman ku semuanya tidak jadi datang. Rencana nya aku mau pulang tadi." Jelas Victoria. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh~ bagaimana Noona bergabung dengan kami?" Victoria tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak ! aku lebih senang Noona ikut." Kalimat terakhir terdengar pelan. Membuat Victoria memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Eoh?"

"Ahh tidak ada. Kajja Noona."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin mengayun-ayunkan kakinya raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, sekali-kali ia membenaerkan letak syalnya. "Aishh,, Kyu pabbo itu kemana sih? Hanya membeli ice cream saja lama." Gerutu Sungmin. Sungmin seperti anak kecil yang di tinggal ibunya. Bagaimana tidak lihat sekarang raut wajahnya yang imut itu saat merengut dengan pipi yang di kembungkan dan bibirnya yang kecil itu di kerucutkan kedepan. Ughhh sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi ia sedang memegang permen lolipop di tangannya. Bahkan ada juga orang yang kebetulan lewat memberikannya permen kapas dan beberapa coklat kepada nya. Saat orang melihat Sungmin seperti itu, tidak dapat menutupi kegemasan nya melihat pipi bulat itu di kembungkan. Sedangkan Sungmin ia mendengus sebal selalu seperti itu. Huh ! -_-

"Hyung Mianhae ne. Aku terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun saat ia sudah sampai di taman bermain tempat ia dan Sungmin tadi beristirahat. Sungmin berdiri dengan mata menusuk tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang di tatap bukannya takut malah mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan marah Minnie hyunggg~~~" ujarnya seraya mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memandang Kyuhyun sebal.

"Apakah sebegitu lamanya membeli ice cream eoh? Aku sampai di kira anak yang kehilangan induk nya." Sungmin mengeluarkan protesnya. Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Ia memberikan kantung plastik berisi ice cream itu di kepada Sungmin. dan langsung di rampas Sungmin ia lalu membukanya dan...

"Kenapa hanya ada dua cup?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun nyengir gaje seraya menggaruk pipinya yang memang gatal. Tidak tahu mau memberikan alasan apa.

"Itu salah ku Oppa." Sungmin mengalihkan tatapan menusuk nya ke arah Victoria. Sejak kapan yeoja itu berada di sini? Setahunya Kyuhyun tadi pergi sendiri. Kenapa sekarang ia baru sadar Victoria bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Atau jangan-jangan yeoja ini bakal merusak liburannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia sangat keberatan dengan gadis ini.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun jadinya sebagian ice cream milik oppa jatuh berceceran" Wanita itu mengucapkan dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku ingin menggantinya tapi Kyuhyun bilang tidak usah menggantinya." Lanjut Victoria. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Victoria dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sungmin yang melihat itu tak ayal membuat hatinya sakit. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun tadi menatap Victoria, sangat berbeda saat menatap dirinya. Pandangan yang ditujukkan kepada dirinya hanya pandangan kasih sayang dongsaeng kepada hyung nya. Sungmin meremas kantung plastik itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak bersemangat dengan liburan kali ini.

"Ohya hyung Victoria ingin bergabung dengan kita. Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang begitu antusias membuat ia tak dapat menolak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau memang pengertian hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Kajja kita bermain sepuasnya di Lotte Word !" teriak Kyuhyun. Victoria tertawa geli. Kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik mengenggam tangan Victoria.

"Kajja Noona aku akan menemani mu bermain di sini sepuasnya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Victoria balas mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum bahagianya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka tengah menitikan air matanya.

Sungmin memandang telapak tangannya yang kosong. "Bahkan sekarang kau telah melupakan ku Kyu. Bagai mana nanti? mungkin kau tak pernah lagi mengenggam tangan ku. Padahal, kau sering bilang kalau aku tak boleh jauh dari mu. Kau takut akan kehilangan ku. Kau selalu mengenggam tangan ku saat berada di keramaian seperti ini. Tapi, sekarang kau melupakan ku." Satu air mata menetes dari mata bulatnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak hatinya sakit saat sesorang yang di cintai pergi bersama orang lain dan parahnya melupakannya. Ia mendongak mentap Kyuhyun yang tertawa bersama Victoria. "Aku berharap kau tidak melupakan janji mu." Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menyusul mereka.

_Aku takut kau pergi, kau hilang, kau sakit. Aku ingin kau ada disini di sampingku selamannya._

_Selang waktu berganti aku tak tahu kau dimana tapi aku mencoba untuk setia..._

_Dan aku masih tetap menunggu seperti apa akhir semua penantian ku, mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi suatu saat hati ku juga akan mempertimbangkan apakah kau memang pantas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_This Love Kill Me_**

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka mencoba semua permainan yang ada di lotte word. Mereka tampak bahagia hanya satu orang yang tak merasakan itu. Dia_Lee Sungmin ia hanya menampilkan senyum palsunya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Namun, dalam hati terdalamnya ia tersenyum pahit. Menteratwakan kebodohanya.

Saat ini merka sedang berada di wahana tembak. Permainan yang penuh dengan kosentrasi. Apabila bisa menembak semua kaleng itu maka akan mendapatkan hadiah utama berupa boneka kelinci yang super besar. Sungmin yang awalnya tertarik dengan permainan itu mencoba menembak semua kaleng namun gagal. Kyuhyun memandang remeh Sungmin.

"Aishh kau payah hyung. Coba kau perhatikan aku." Kyuhyun merebut senapan Sungmin, Sungmin mendengus tak suka. Cih ! anak ini sombong sekali. Sungmin dan Victoria memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membidik targetnya.

Dor

Satu tembakan meleset. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Sungmin menampilkan smiriknya. "Sok hebat !" Sindir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar itu.

"Kau meragkan ku? Lihat ini hyung."

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Kyuhyun terus menembakan kaleng yang sedang berjalan dan kaleng itu roboh seketika tembakan Kyuhyun tak meleset. Membuat Sungmin dan Victoria membulat kaget. Sang penjaga itu bertepuk tangan mengakui kehebatannya. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa memecahkan permainan itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama yang berhasil. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan smirik kemenangannya. Membuat Sungmin mencibir tak suka dengan gaya sok nya itu. Sang penjaga memberikan hadiah utamanya kepada Kyuhyun berupa boneka kelinci besar. Sungmin sangat menyukai kelinci matanya berbinar-binar melihat boneka kelinci itu. Ia ingin merebut boneka itu di tanga Kyuhyun saat sebuah pernyataan menohok di hatinya.

"Vict Noona ini untuk mu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memberikan boneka itu kehadapan Victoria. Victoria mengmbil boneka itu dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah ini untuk ku? Aku sungguh berterima kasih Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sangat suka saat Victoria memanggilnya dengan semanis itu. Sungmin menatap mereka dengan pandangan hampa. Mereka saling tersenyum, menyiratkan kasih sayang. Sungmin kembali menelan ludah pahit. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah caffe untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta di isi. Seharian bermain membuat mereka lelah dan juga lapar. Kyuhyun dan Victoria sibuk bercerita tentang kejadian tadi. Membanggakan kehebatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap lesu makanannya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi tak berselera makan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandngannya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedari tadi ia tak mendengar Sungmin berbicara dan merengek kepadanya . Sungmin tampak diam dengan pandangan kosong. "Min hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeriksa kening dan leher Sungmin. ia sangat panik saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Sungmin mengggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Tidak perlu khawatir, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan." Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya namun, tangan Kyuhyun mencekalnya.

"Hyung kau pulang bersama ku ne? Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri." Kyuhyun juga akan beranjak. Tapi, Sungmin mencegatnya.

"Kyu kau tidak perlu ikut pulang. Aku tahu kau menunggu moment ini." Ucap Sungmin pelan. " Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Okey ?" Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangannya. Dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dia takut saat menoleh kebelakang nanti. Ia akan kembali menemukan luka. Kyuhyun benar ia sakit, namun bukan fisiknya yang sakit tapi hatinya lah yang sakit.

.

.

_**Aku tak berharap untuk menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidup mu. Karena itu merupakan permintaan yang terbesar bagi ku. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, jika kau melihat aku. Kau akan tersenyum dan berkata "Dialah orang yang selalu menyayangiku."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tbc/ End**

**.**

**.**

**Aigooo bagaimana chinguduelll ceritanya udah nyesek belum? Aku ga pandai buat ff yang nyesek-nyesek, itu ku buat sebisa bungkin. Susah banget ngebangunin feel nya. Maaf ya update ya lama itu karena aku udah capek kalau pulang kerja jadi update nya pas aku libur aja ^_^. Maaf juga kalau ga suka dengan moment KyuToria nya. Itu hanya membantu jalan ceritanya doank.. kan kalian tahu sendiri Kyu itu hanya Milik saya #plakk ditabokElfSeluarAngkasa. Maksud saya hanya Milik Min #Dipelukcium Min...**

**Dan maaf juga untuk typo nya? heheheheh**

**Terimakasih yang udah kasih masukkan. Saran kalian sangat membantu dan bisa penyemangat buat ku.**

**Ini aku selesaiin jam 1.10 pagi. Maunya waktu itu mau di pos langsung ehh,, tapi malah akunya ketiduran. Heheheh v^^**

**Gomawo yang udah review. Mianhae ga bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi, semua review kalian aku baca kok. Buat sider terimakasih juga sudah mau baca karya ku. Aku harap sih sider mau ikutan review juga ^^#pasangPupyEyeyMing**

**Ohya aku mau minta rekomendasi kalian dong. Bagaimana buat cerita yang bikin nyesekk banget? ^_^**

**Big thanks :**

** .vikink, gorjazsimba, Akilla Mecca, kyuminsaranghae, gothiclolita89, MingKyuMingKyu, 137, hyuknie, KobayashiAde, sitara1083, GaemGyu137, , .94, haniyamari, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Titan18, , sary nayolla, , winecouple, 5351, I am E.L.F and JOYer, KikyWP16, Ayachi Casey, minnie kyumin, Cho MeiHwa, Ristinok, space, Reva Kyuminelf II.**

**JEONGMAL GAMSHAMNIDAAAAAAA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
